lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Substitute-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 4: The Substitute-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Act 1 This is not a flashback or a flash-forward. It is a flash "sideways." It presents what would have happened if Oceanic Flight 815 did not crash on the island but instead landed safely in Los Angeles. As seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man From Tallahassee" Locke was pushed out of a window by his father. Locke fell eight stories and became paralyzed from the waist down. This is Helen Norwood, whom Locke met in an anger management seminar, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "Orientation." The wedding is a difference in the flash sideways from what occurred previously. Helen didn't marry Locke as seen in the Season 2 episode, "Lockdown." This is another difference. Locke's father was a con man who used Locke to get Locke's kidney for a transplant. Locke eventually had his father killed on the island, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "The Brig." Both Locke and Jack lost their luggage. Oceanic told Jack they lost the coffin which contained his father's body and didn't know where it was, as seen in this season's premiere episode, "LA X." ---- This is the point of view of the black smoke monster racing over the island. These are the DHARMA barracks. This is Sawyer and Juliet's old house. Sawyer is inside the house angry and distraught over Juliet's death which occurred in the Season Premiere, "LA X." This version of John Locke is actually the smoke monster. It revealed itself to Ben when Locke turned into the smoke monster and killed four of Jacob's bodyguards as seen in the Season 6 Premiere, "LA X." This is Richard Alpert an advisor to the Others. Act 2 This is inside the foot of the statue where Jacob used to live. This is Ilana, the leader of a group that came to the island to protect Jacob and the candidates. The dead men were members of Ilana’s team. Ben is lying. Ben killed Jacob by stabbing him in the heart in the Season 5 Finale, “The Incident.” Ben is telling the truth when he says that Locke kicked Jacob into the fire. Act 3 Locke lived in the DHARMA barracks for a short time. But Locke also criticized Ben for moving the Others into the houses as seen in the Season 3 episode “The Man from Tallahassee.” Locke said it was cheating and called Ben a hypocrite for having electricity and refrigerators. The song playing is “Search and Destroy” by Iggy Pop and the Stooges. The island flashes began when Ben turned the frozen donkey wheel. Locke turned the wheel and stopped the flashes but it left Sawyer’s group stuck in 1974 as seen in the Season 5 episode “The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham.” Sawyer lived in this house with Juliet for over three years while he worked for the DHARMA Initiative as seen in the Season 5 episode “LaFleur.” Sawyer was a survivor of Oceanic Flight 815. Sawyer helped build a raft to leave the island and find rescue, but it was blown up. Sawyer jumped out of the helicopter to ensure that his friends found rescue as seen in the Season 4 episode “There’s No Place Like Home.” ---- A frequent refrain from Locke is “don’t tell me what I can’t do.” Hurley won the lottery in the Season 2 episode “Numbers” and he used the winnings to buy the company Locke worked for. Hurley know Randy well. Randy was Hurley’s boss at Mr. Cluck’s as seen in the Season 2 episode “Everybody Hates Hugo.” ---- This is the body of the real John Locke. Sun and Jin have been separated since the freighter explosion in the Season 4 Finale “There’s No Place Like Home.” Sun came back to the island to find Jin and left their young daughter in the care of Sun’s mother. ---- Jacob told Hurley to take everyone to the Temple where they would be safe, as seen in this season’s premiere episode, “LA X.” Sawyer was at the Temple but left to go to the DHARMA barracks in the previous episode “What Kate Does.” Act 4 Sawyer and Richard first met in 1974 after the island stopped flashing through time, as seen in the Season 5 episode, “La Fleur.” Richard looks the same now as he did then. ---- This is Lynn Karnoff who tried to pass herself off as a psychic in the Season 3 episode “Tricia Tanaka Is Dead.” She gave a tarot card reading to Hurley and his father but Hurley realized his father paid her off to lie about the reading. This is another flash sideways difference. It was previously established that Rose married Bernard and the two lived in New York, not LA as seen in the Season 2 episode, “S.O.S.” Locke used to work as a home inspector as seen in the Season 2 episode, “Lockdown.” Bernard had a difficult time accepting Rose’s cancer and took her to Australia to see a faith healer. But the faith healer couldn’t heal Rose and the two left Sydney on Oceanic 815. ---- In the Season 3 episode, “Every Man for Himself” Sawyer used the story Of Mice and Men to see if Ben was planning to double-cross him and kill him. In this season’s premiere episode “LA X” Bram shot Locke in the chest but it did not hurt Locke. Locke turned into the smoke monster and killed Bram and his men. Act 5 This is a graveyard the Oceanic survivors made. It is known as Boone Hill because Boone was the first survivor to die and be buried here. Boone died when, upon Locke’s request Boone climbed into a plane perched on a cliff to use the plane’s radio to send a mayday call. The lane fell from the cliff and Boone was crushed, as seen in the Season 1 episode, “Do No Harm.” Now, Locke’s body is being buried next to Boone’s grave. Ben strangled Locke in Locke’s hotel room as seen in the Season 5 episode “The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham.” Ben then hung Locke to make the death look like a suicide. ---- Locke told Jack that the island was a place where miracles happen in the Season 4 Finale “There’s No Place Like Home.” ---- The struggle of good versus evil is a major theme used in LOST represented in the colors black and white. In the first episode of the series, “Pilot” Locke explained to Walt the rules of backgammon. Two players, two sides. One is light, one is dark. Jack and Kate found black and white stones with the two skeletons in the caves in the Season 1 episode “House of the Rising Sun.” The wall is covered with names of potential candidates. Act 6 This is another flash sideways difference. Ben came to the island as a young boy and lived there for the rest of his life as seen in the Season 3 episode “The Man Behind the Curtain.” ---- Jacob visited Jack and touched his finger as seen in the Season 5 Finale, “The Incident.” Jacob visited Hurley just before Ajira Flight 316 and touched Hurley on the shoulder. Jacob touched Sayid’s shoulder just before Sayid’s wife, Nadia, was killed. This is Sun and Jin’s wedding day and Jacob touched both of them. When Locke was pushed out the window Jacob’s touch seemed to bring Locke back to life. The remaining candidates from Oceanic 815 are paired with one of the infamous numbers 4, 8, 15, 16, 23 and 42. Jacob gave young Sawyer the pen that Sawyer used to write his revenge letter to the real Sawyer. Destiny versus free will is a major theme of LOST. With the reveal of the candidate names it is possible the Oceanic survivors have been manipulated their entire lives. One must ask if they have been used with no control over their own fate. One can also ask if they’ve just been given a nudge and made their own choices that led them to the island. Sawyer is Locke’s first recruit. Category:Season 6